Billy the Fastest Thing Alive?
by mah29732
Summary: Billy has been given a choice by his PE instructor on how to pass the class. So he goes and begs to Grim to bring in a certain blue hedgehog to train him to win the fitness challenge he has been offerred.
1. A Real Fitness Challenge

Billy the Fastest Thing Alive?

Chapter 1: A Real Fitness Challenge

It was an average day at Endsville elementary school and it was right in the midst of Physical Education where poor Billy was doing the worse being at the bottom of the barrel of the class.

"Here class is your grade for mid-semester" said the instructor as he handed it out to the rest of the class which Billy received his usual F.

"An F on Physical Education?" asked Billy as he was quite in shocked, "This is something that I can not get!"

"Well excuse me" replied the instructor in a rude manner, "but you're the worse student I have ever encountered. Aside from the threats from your friend Mandy, which she isn't failing Physical Education, you are."

"But please, I just got to at least past this class" replied Billy as he kneeled before the instructor and began to beg, "my dad says that if I pass this class, I will be able to get that new television system I have always wanted. Oh please, please there must be something that I can possibly do."

"Well, normally I don't give out any tips for failing students like you to pass my class since you don't obviously deserve it" replied the instructor, "but since you are in a pathetic begging position I guess I can give it to you. There is just one catch to this."

"Oh anything, I'll do anything to pass this class" said Billy.

"You have to be involved in a fitness challenge I am preparing this weekend in a city-wide fitness challenge to see who is the most fit" replied the instructor, "if you manage to get into at least in eighth place, I'll allow you to pass this class. But I doubt you would ever get in eighth place at all, but most likely in the very last place."

"Oh boy, thanks!" cried Billy who ran off to head toward the showers.

After Billy went from the showers, he quickly raced back home as school ended. At his house, Grim was sitting watching television watching some of his favorite shows when Billy came right into the scene.

"Grim!" cried Billy to which scared Grim right off the sofa.

"Billy, what do you want this time?" asked Grim, "Can't you see that I'm busy watching some of my favorite shows."

"Oh Grim, please, you got to help me pass my Physical Education class" replied Billy as he came on his knees and began to beg, "you have to make me the fast student in that class."

"Sorry Billy, there's nothing in the world that will make you the fastest thing alive" said Grim, "only a certain blue hedgehog has that title."

"Oh, I know what you can do Grim" said Billy, "you can bring that hedgehog here and teach me how to become one of the fastest thing alive."

"What's this big nose idiot talking about?" asked Mandy as she came into the scene after she stopped at her house.

"Billy wants me to bring in a certain blue hedgehog" replied Grim, "to train him into being very fast so that he can win some sort of fitness challenge this weekend."

"Uh, I don't think that it's possible to train Billy that fast" said Mandy, "it'll drive whoever trains him to be insane. I say do it."

"Well, looks like I got to follow orders" said Grim as he then aimed his scythe at an empty area of the house, "stand back kids."

Grim then aimed his scythe at an empty area of the house and fired opening up a portal to another world. Two shadows then emerged from it which were none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and his sidekick Tails the two-tailed fox.

"Wow, cool Grim, you made a mutant blue hedgehog and a mutant two-tailed fox appear" said Billy.

"Say, this isn't Mobius" said Sonic.

"Ha, a scary skeleton!" cried Tails as he hid behind Sonic.

"Alright, what's the deal?" asked Sonic.

"This big nosed idiot" replied Grim as he pointed to Billy, "has asked that you train him to be fast to go up and face this fitness challenge he has to do this weekend."

"And you would be?" asked Sonic.

"I'm the Grim Reaper" replied Grim, "and these are my, uh, two friend slave masters Mandy and Billy."

"Listen hedgehog" said Mandy as she approached Sonic, "you're going to help my big nosed of an idiot friend Billy be able to go as fast as you can."

"Ha, you expect me to train someone to be as fast as me?" laughed Sonic, "It takes years to become as fast as someone like me. I can't do it in a day or so."

"Oh please Mr. Blue Mutant Hedgehog, you just gots to help me here" said Billy as he then grabbed Sonic's foot, "if I don't at least get in eighth place in this fitness challenge my Physical Education instructor states, I won't pass the class."

"Give me one good reason why I should waste my time with some big nosed loser like this?" asked Sonic.

"I think I can come up with a good reason here" replied Grim as he then fired at another open area of the house revealing Granny Grim coming into the scene with some chilidogs, "Granny Grim makes the best chilidogs in the underworld."

"Did you say chilidogs?" asked Sonic as he and Tails raced right toward Granny Grim and began to scarf it down.

"Oh come on, these chilidogs were suppose to be mine!" cried Granny Grim.

"So, you'll stay and help train our big nosed idiot Billy to at least try to get in eighth place in the fitness challenge this weekend?" asked Grim.

"Just keep on bringing more of these chilidogs" replied Sonic as his mouth was quite full, "I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Mr. Blue Mutant Hedgehog, I will not forget this" said Billy.

"Now go get cracking to it" said Mandy.

"Just until Tails and I finish this batch of chilidogs and then we'll begin" replied Sonic.


	2. Training for the Event

Chapter 2: Training for the Event

Sonic was finally prepared to teach Billy all that he knows on how to go very fast. So first thing Sonic tried, was to get Billy on a treadmill to see how fast he could go.

"Alright Billy" said Sonic, "first thing is that we're going to have to see how fast that you can go. Now as comes to no major surprise, I don't need to ever use a treadmill because I'm certainly quite the fastest thing alive."

"Will this thing make me go faster?" asked Billy.

"We'll see" replied Sonic to which he then pressed the button on the treadmill which was the lowest one.

"Say, being taught how to go fast is certainly relaxing" said Billy.

"Now let's go up a speed limit" said Sonic as he pressed the second button to which Billy had to walk a little faster.

"Uh, could you please slow this thing down, I'm getting tired" said Billy to which the treadmill's level of speed really wasn't as fast.

"Is this treadmill going to be how Billy will be able to go fast as you?" asked Mandy as she came into the scene with Grim and Tails.

"Not really, I just wanted to test how fast he could run first before I teach him all that other stuff" replied Sonic to which he then pressed the third button.

"Uh, guys" said Billy to which he was beginning to actually run on the treadmill, "could we slow down please?"

"Nonsense, you're doing great" replied Sonic as he pressed the fourth button which made Billy really have to run.

"I'm getting all sweaty, please slow this thing down!" cried Billy.

"One more and I think will do it" replied Sonic as he pressed the fifth button.

"Cool, buttons" said Tails as he pressed the highest button on the treadmill.

Poor Billy then got stuck right under the treadmill as it then began to go really, really, fast and shot him right off the treadmill and crashing right against the wall.

"Da, I'm okay" said Billy as he was quite dizzy from the impact of the wall.

"This is certainly going to be harder than I thought" sighed Sonic.

The scene then switches to Sir Raven who's sitting on his favorite chair next to a fireplace smoking a pipe.

"Finally I'm in this story" said Sir Raven, "so Sonic the Hedgehog tried everything to train Billy to become just as fast as he is, or at least trying so that he could get in eighth place for the fitness challenge which was this coming weekend. But every turn Billy had failed at every attempt Sonic had tried to initiate. Even coming down as using one of Billy's favorite yogurt as if it were a carrot for a donkey."

The scene then goes back to where Sonic has Billy's favorite yogurt attached to a fishing pole line trying to make Billy at least run for it.

"Come on Billy, I know you can do this" said Sonic as he began to race around Billy's house, "just see if you can catch it."

"This is pathetic" said Mandy as she noticed how slow and out of shape Billy really was, "Billy can't even be able to catch his favorite yogurt snack even if it were a prize for that fitness challenge he's going to take."

"Don't worry Mandy" said Billy who was really all worn out, "I'm catching up to that blue blur with my yogurt!"

"Get a hold on yourself" said Mandy as she then slapped Billy, "let me show you how it's done."

As Sonic began to race around making another turn, Mandy then just immediately grabbed the yogurt right off the fishing pole.

"Hey, this isn't your fight" said Sonic to Mandy.

"I have a better solution to your problem than doing something as pathetic than this" said Mandy.

"What are you going to do to my yogurt snack?" asked Billy to Mandy.

"I'm going to have Sonic throw this right into the shredder Grim is preparing in the backyard" replied Mandy, "we'll see how fast you really are, if you really want this favorite snack of yours."

"Mandy, you can't shred my favorite yogurt snack!" cried Billy as he begged and kneeled down to grovel before her.

"Sorry Billy, but this is the only way that I believe will have to make you at least as fast as Sonic or a level quite lower than his" replied Mandy.

Meanwhile, outside Grim had just finished building one of the largest shredders ever with a little help from Tails.

"Tails, I'm going to need your help to get Billy to be as fast, or somewhat faster than he already is now" said Grim.

"And what might that be?" asked Tails.

"You're going to be the one whose going to drop Billy's favorite yogurt into the shredder" replied Grim.

"Oh boy, some fun" said Tails.

"Here's the yogurt Billy always likes" said Mandy as she threw it right toward Tails who grabbed it.

"Mandy, wait!" cried Billy as he raced toward Mandy, Sonic, Grim and Tails at such a faster speed than usual, "Don't throw my yogurt into the shredder!"

"Sorry, but we have no other choice to train you to become fast as Sonic" replied Grim, "alright Tails, you know what to do."

"Got it Mr. Reaper" said Tails as he then flew right up, right over the shredder.

"Now let's see if Billy can make it" laughed Grim, "if not we have yogurt to dig out of this shredder."

Poor Billy, his face turned quite sad to see his yogurt just about to be dropped right into the shredder as various boogers and tears began to form. Then something ticked inside of him and Billy for some strange reason had managed to race just as fast as Sonic right toward where Tails was just about to drop the yogurt right into the shredder. Billy leaped right at the very moment Tails dropped it. He leaped over the shredder and grabbed the yogurt and landed right on the other side, shockingly without a scratch. This has a surprising look upon everybody's face even Sonic's.

"Wow, I never knew someone could go that fast all just for some yogurt" said Sonic in an astonished voice.

"Yea" added Grim, "Billy might just have a chance to be able to pass his Physical Education class with at least getting into eighth place."

"Then I suggest we should continue making Billy try to case after his precise yogurt if he wishes to win that fitness challenge" said Mandy.


	3. Coming of the Challenge

Chapter 3: Coming of the Challenge

Once again, the scene switches to Sir Raven who is sitting beside the fireplace with his pipe in hand.

"Oh, it's you people again" sighed Sir Raven, "anyway, it was finally the fitness challenge and it seemed that Sonic's training was running out. The only way to get Billy as fast as him was if his yogurt, his favorite snack was endanger. But it seemed like Sonic, Grim and Mandy needed some sort of a plan if they wanted Billy to at least get into eighth place."

The scene then switches to a race track scene where the instructor of Billy's Physical Education class was there to greet the competitors.

"Ah, Billy" said the instructor as Billy came into the scene, "I'm glad you finally made it to this competition that I created for this weekend. Are you sure you can get into eighth place?"

"Sure as sure can be" replied Billy.

"Good, then I won't have to loose salary over an idiot like yourself" said the instructor, "my fitness challenge will began in about an hour or so. So I advise that you do some last minute warm ups."

"Say, Mandy, Grim, Blue Mutant Hedgehog, Mutant Two-Tailed Fox, I guess this is the day where I finally get to be able to pass a class" said Billy as he came to the bleachers where they were sitting at.

"Billy, I don't know how the heck we're going to help you here" said Mandy, "you only seem to go fast when your favorite snack is endanger."

"Yea" said Grim, "you getting in eighth place is hoping a monkey would act like C-3PO. Impossible."

"And I'm also not going to waste anymore time with a big nosed idiot like you" added Sonic, "I only agreed to stay because of Granny Grim's chilidogs."

"Yeah, they're delicious" added Tails as he scarfed some down.

"But you guys have to help me get to at least eighth place" said Billy, "otherwise I won't be able to pass my Physical Education class and get that new television my dad promised me to get."

"I don't normally do this" said Sonic as he took out an extra pair of his shoes, "but I have an extra pair of my shoes."

"Are you suggesting that we should use the power of me scythe so that your extra pair of shoes would fit Billy, and that he would go just as fast as you?" asked Grim.

"Now that sounds like a quick and easy plan" replied Mandy, "I say we do it."

"Okay" said Grim as Sonic handed Grim the extra pair of shoes, "let's do this thing."

"You might want to do this in the locker room" said Mandy, "I don't think the instructor would be able to see it from there."

"Thanks for the hat tip on that one Mandy" said Grim as he and Billy headed toward the locker room.

As Grim and Billy arrived to the locker room, and with the power of Grim's scythe, the Grim Reaper had then changed the size of Sonic's extra pair of shoes to fit Billy's shoe size and placed it right on Billy's feet.

"Now stand back Billy" said Grim as he aimed his scythe carefully at his feet, "this won't hurt a bit."

A green beam from the scythe's blade then went right toward Billy's new shoes which were really Sonic's.

"Wow, thanks Grim!" shouted Billy, "Now I can finally get pass this fitness challenge without so much problems from being trained by you guys anymore."

"Yea, why don't you get cracking at it then and go win the fitness challenge" said Grim.

Billy then raced toward where his instructor was waiting for him with at an impressive speed.

"Wow, Billy" said the instructor with such astonishment, "I'm quite shocked that you managed to come to this place in such a quick fashion. You must have been trained by some of the best."

"Uh, you got it" said Billy.

"Only one problem, the fitness challenge isn't for another forty-five minutes" said the instructor.

"Rats, just what the heck am I going to do for the rest of the hour until then?" asked Billy.

"I don't know" replied the instructor, "that's up to you."

The scene then switches back to Sir Raven who had fallen asleep while the camera was away.

"Wait, oh it's you" said Sir Raven as he woke up, "anyway. Mandy had decided it was enough of trying to train Billy who was too stupid to be as fast as Sonic. So Grim used the power of his scythe on one of Sonic's spare pair of shoes as one can see Billy had the time of his life for the remaining hour of causing all the sorts of chaos he wanted. From pulling off quick pranks of some of the people of Endsville to eating up all the yogurt he could find throughout the town. Billy then was put back out of shape, as he came back from the so-called fun he had."

The scene then switches back to the arena of where the fitness challenge was going to take place with Grim, Mandy, Sonic and Tails being quite angry with him. Poor Billy was quite fat because he had managed to eat all of the yogurt in Endsville.

"Billy, you really have done it this time" said Grim, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I can't believe I ate all that yogurt" replied Billy, "when I slim down, I'm going to go back for more!"

"There's no way I'm going to ever loan you my extra pair of shoes now" said Sonic.

"You better find a way to loose that weight quickly Billy" said Mandy.

"Uh, don't worry Mandy, I will" replied Billy who was quite bloated.


	4. Fitness Challenge Cometh

Chapter 4: Fitness Challenge Cometh

It was just a few seconds right before the fitness challenge Billy was prepared to take. Billy was quite unprepared for it, after going super fast thanks with Grim's scythe and Sonic's shoes and eating all that yogurt in such a short period of time. He had gained so much wait, it seemed as if he were unprepared for the fitness challenge.

"Well, this is it Billy" said Grim, "it seems that you're quite unprepared for your fitness challenge."

"Grim, I know what you can do, you can use your scythe to make me thin again" said Billy.

"Sorry" said Grim, "I'm not going to waste me scythe's powers on you again."

"Yea" added Mandy, "you have already done enough damage here."

"But I'm going to get an F for sure in my Physical Education class, and my dad won't give me that television system I always wanted" complained Billy.

"Sorry, but it seems like you wasted my training as well" added Sonic.

"Wow, he's fatter than Eggman" commented Tails on Billy's weight.

"Billy, I want you on the starting lines pronto!" shouted the instructor as he came into the scene which he then halted to see Billy gaining so much weight in such a short period of time, "Billy, what the heck happen to you?!"

"He spent too much of his time trying to cheat his way in your fitness challenge to use the powers of me scythe" replied Grim.

"What?!" cried the instructor, "Billy is this true?"

"I just didn't want to get an F in your class, so I had to have Mr. Blue Mutant Hedgehog train me to be as fast as him, but then I couldn't do it so then he loaned me a pair of his shoes and Grim used his scythe on them to make them to go as fast as him" replied Billy.

"Well, I'm sorry" said the instructor, "since I have heard you were attempting to cheat in this fitness challenge, I'm going to have to give you that F anyway."

The scene then switches to Sir Raven who was still sitting beside the fireplace.

"Oh, you again" said Sir Raven, "so Billy admitted to his attempt to cheat the fitness challenge which then resulted in an F. Does the story end there, I'm afraid not!"

Once again, the scene then switches back to the arena were the fitness challenge was going to take place. Billy had begged Sonic, Mandy and Grim to stay with him even though he admitted to his instructor that he was going to cheat.

"So I guess you won't be in this fitness challenge anymore" said Mandy to Billy, "just what's your plan anyway?"

"I thought of another plan" said Billy, "what if Mr. Blue Mutant Hedgehog could be involved in the fitness challenge?"

"What?!" cried Sonic, "I'm not going to do your work that you never committed yourself to do!"

"Please Mr. Blue Mutant Hedgehog" replied Billy, "Grim can get you as many of Granny Grim's chilidogs as you want."

"Sorry, I may like chilidogs as it comes" said Sonic, "but I'm not going to cheat for you for them."

"Oh come on, please, please, please" cried Billy as he began to beg toward Sonic who was getting quite annoyed.

"Alright, alright" said Sonic who was quite annoyed by Billy's remarks and begging, "I'll do it."

"Yeah!" cried Billy.

It was finally the fitness challenge and the instructor of Billy's Physical Education was prepared to initiate. With various participants taking place. Sonic was ready to leave them all in the dust. Once the instructor fired the shot in the air, Sonic raced throughout the course that the instructor had prepared. Thus leaving all those participants in the dust.

"Wow, look at him go" said Grim as he noticed Sonic going throughout the course, "he certainly does deserve the title the Fastest Thing Alive. Too bad Billy had to beg me to give him that title and waste it."

"That's Billy for you" said Mandy.

"Hey, come on" said Billy, "at least it wasn't a total loss."

"Yea, but you still got an F for trying to cheat here" added Tails.

"Well, I guess I will have to try to get at least a D here" said Billy.

Sonic finally finished the fitness challenge being in first place which surprised the instructor as he was shocked to see Sonic had beaten his record time.

"Wow, you must be something out of this world, or from some other world" said the instructor, "anyway since I'm retiring I thought I might be giving you my old position as being the instructor of the Physical Education class. What do you say, uh, what are you?"

"I'm a hedgehog" replied Sonic.

"Funny, I didn't know hedgehogs looked like you" said the instructor, "anyway, you're hired anyway."

"Looks like you got yourself a new Physical Education instructor" said Grim.

"And it seems my first job is to get you back to your normal size" said Sonic still noticing Billy being quite overweight thanks to the yogurt he had scarfed down earlier.

"Come on" said Grim as he then used his scythe to lift Billy up, "let's get to the gym quickly."

The scene then finally again switches back to Sir Raven still sitting in his chair.

"So it seems like Sonic the Hedgehog is the only one who deserves the title as the Fastest Thing Alive" said Sir Raven, "Billy, however will have to now endure Sonic's extreme physical fitness tests of losing all that weight from the yogurt he ate. Anyway, the story now finally ends, thank goodness. So the end!"

After Sir Raven's squark, the scene then fades.


End file.
